Deckengrapscher
Der Deckengrapscher ist ein wiederkehrender Gegner in der The Legend of Zelda-Reihe. Die Hände der Grapscher weisen Ähnlichkeiten mit Zombiehände. Sie sind bekannt dafür von der Decke zu fallen und den Spieler zurück zum Eingang eines Dungeons zu bringen. Deckengrapscher ähneln vom Aussehen und Verhaltensweisen dem Bodengrapscher. Bodengrapscher halten sich auf Böden auf, während Deckengrapscher von Raumdecken auf ihre Opfer fallen. Auftritte ''The Legend of Zelda Die Deckengrapscher treten hier zum allerersten Mal auf. Deckengrapscher haben eine blaue Farbe und erscheinen aus Wänden. Sollte Link von einem Deckengrapscher gepackt worden sein, wird Link am Anfang eines Dungeons zurückgebracht. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past left Deckengrapscher treten in ''A Link to the Past in andere Dungeons nicht häufig auf. Auffindbar sind sie nur im Schädelwald und in Ganons Turm. Deckengrapscher fallen von der Decke auf Link. Ein Raum, in dem sich ein Deckengrapscher aufhält, können sich unendliche von ihnen im Raum aufhalten. Zwar ist es möglich sie zu besiegen, aber sie erscheinen jedesmal, wenn Link die Räume nicht verlässt. Man sieht ihr Schatten und ein Geräusch ist zu hören, wenn sie fallen. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Die Deckengrapscher haben in ''Ocarina of Time das selbe Aussehen wie die Bodengrapscher, und sind von diesen nur in ihrem Verhalten zu unterscheiden. thumb|122pxBodengrapscher halten sich auf Böden auf und gehen auf ihre Opfer zu. Deckengrapscher hingegen fallen, genau wie in A Link to the Past, auf Link. Ihr Schatten ist zu sehen, bevor sie fallen, und man vernimmt einen unheilvollen Klang, der an einem heulenden Wind erinnert. Während Deckengrapscher sehr lästig sein können, lassen diese Gegner viele Rubine fallen, wenn sie besiegt wurden. Navi wird Link warnen, wenn er ein Raum betreten hat, wo sich ein Deckengrapscher aufhält. Sie weist Link auf den "Schatten" am Boden auf, falls sie erscheinen sollten. Deckengrapscher können im Waldtempel, Brunnen von Kakariko, Gerudo-Arena, Schattentempel, Geistertempel und im Teufelsturm gefunden werden. Interessanterweise, wenn Link nach oben schaut, während ein Deckengrapscher beginnt zu fallen von der Decke, wird der Grapscher verschwinden. Warscheinlich, weil Schatten und Geräusche erscheinen, bevor ein Deckengrapscher auf dem Bildschirm geladen wird. ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask Deckengrapscher sind in ''Majora's Mask gleich, wie in Ocarina of Time. Im Spiel treten sie nur an zwei Orte auf: Unter dem Brunnen von Ikana und unter einem Grab, das nur am dritten Tag geöffnet wird. Falls Link von einem Deckengrapscher erwischt wurde, wird er immer zurückgeschickt, wie es in den Vorgängerspielen der Fall war. Im Gegensatz zu Navi wird Taya Link nicht warnen, wenn sich ein Deckengrapscher im Raum aufhält. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' und Oracle of Seasons left|17pxAuch erscheinen diese Dungeonwächter in den Oracle-Serien. Sie werden als große, rote Hände dargestellt. Wird Link gepackt von einem Deckengrapscher, wird Link ebenfalls am Anfang eines Dungeons zurückgeschickt. In Oracle of Ages erscheinen Deckengrapscher häufiger als in Oracle of Seasons. Während Deckengrapscher rot sind, werden Bodengrapscher blau dargestellt. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Sonstiges *Obwohl Decken-und Bodengrapscher unterschiedliche Namen sowie Verhaltensweisen haben, werden beide in der Remakeversion von ''Ocarina of Time Todesgrapscher genannt. Siehe auch *Schlüsselgrapscher *Bodengrapscher *Zantos Hand Kategorie:Gegner Kategorie:Gegner aus: The Minish Cap Kategorie:Gegner aus: Four Swords Adventure Kategorie:Gegner aus: Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Gegner aus: Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Gegner aus: Majora's Mask Kategorie:Gegner aus: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Gegner aus: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Gegner aus: A Link between Worlds Kategorie:Gegner aus: The Legend of Zelda